


The blue eye was worth it

by ichihara_mina



Series: Coming Back Home [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara_mina/pseuds/ichihara_mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a regular mission. A normal day. Not some ass-shit-nostalgia-hitting-you-in-the-face-making-you-realize-how-much-you-hate-the-world-and-fate-yet-again.</p><p> </p><p>Jason finds Damian on the streets of Gotham and brings him back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blue eye was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This is me still not being okay with Damian's death  
> This is me just wanting everything to be happy
> 
>  
> 
> In this universe Jason has contact with the Bat Family and they talk and not hate on each other too much
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed because it was 3 am-ish

It was supposed have been a regular mission. A normal day. Not some ass-shit-nostalgia-hitting-you-in-the-face-making-you-realize-how-much-you-hate-the-world-and-fate-yet-again.

Because the last thing he expected was finding _Damian Wayne_ in freaking  _Crime Alley_. Damian Wayne who was dead. Supposed to be dead, the last time he checked.

Damian Wayne who was apparently not so dead.

Damian Wayne who did not _know_  he was Damian Wayne, because he had freaking amnesia.

-

Jason had found him in Crime Alley. Clothes dirty, skinnier than the kid had probably ever been, and looking at him with the usual amount of hatred and apprehensiveness. He looked just like the little punk Jason remembered him to be. But Jason knew, from the first moment their eyes met, that something was not _right_. Just as he knew the second he saw him, that this was Damian, although not the Damian he knew.

That was how Jason abandoned his mission, asked Red Robin to please take over, because something even more serious happened and he would call back ("seriously Timmy, just do it, I will call later!").

-

That was also how Jason got a blue eye and a few more answers. It was worth trying (and succeeding) kidnapping the little demon. Gosh, that little bastard was slippery as fuck and still had vicious moves. It was all about body-memory, he supposed.

Jason briefly wondered if he had been like that too. Not knowing who he was, but still kinda knowing who he was at the same time. And then doing stuff he didn't remember ever learning anywhere, because it felt like had always been a part of him.

Because that was how the boy acted.

 

After the kid calmed down, he let himself be sat in front of Jason to talk.

Jason was proud of himself and the kid to deal with this matter like real adults (which meant they were totally not acting like  _Bats_ ).

-

"I don't believe you." he had declared after Jason told his part.

To be fair, Jason wouldn't have believed being the lost, dead son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne who actually was Batman either. (Though, he kind of was.)

Jason sighed. "I think you do. At least some of it. If not you wouldn't be sitting in front of me and telling me how you so do not believe me. You would have attacked me and run away."

Damian just scrowled at him. Jason stared back. They had done that a couple of times this evening already.

Jason was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. What to think. How to proceed.

Did he mention the fucking nostalgia hitting him?

 

Jason started to wonder about what if someone of the Batfamily (thats a cool name and you know it) had found him on the streets. Would Bruce's and his relationship be better? Jason wouldn't have ever been thrown into the Lazarus Pit, he wouldn't have been crazy and done some crazy ass-things (like beating various members of the Batfamily up for instance. He only regrets those actions like a tiny bit).

Would he even have gotten better without the pit in the first place? Or would he have just always been the vegetable he had been (he knows Ra's called him that. Talia told him about all the stuff he couldn't remember)?

He never contemplated this possibility before. It's not like Jason regrets meeting Talia (if you got to know her, she is a pretty nice woman. Sometimes.) He also wasn't the type of person to _ponder_ about _what could have been_. If people made mistakes, they made mistakes and had to repent for them. For better or worse.

If Jason had ever started wondering about how shitty his life was and how different it could have been, he was sure he would be more than _just_  pit crazy. He would be miserable-crazy. That's why he avoided thinking about all the 'what-ifs'. It made him sleep better at night (which he admittedly didn't do very well to begin with).

But here Jason was, sitting and wondering about all that crap. He even startd to wondered about what would have happened if Jason hadn't found Damian today. What would have happened to the kid. Would they ever see him again? Would he still try to be a vigilante, even when not knowing that his father was the Batman?

Jason shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. He wasn't the type that dreamt and imagined. And neither was it time for that now.

 

He was sure and not sure of what to do at the same time. He needed to get the kid to Wayne Manor, so much was clear.

But he knew that he just couldn't call and tell them "Hey guess what, I found Damian on the streets. And the good news is, he isn't a vegetable! The bad news is that he doesn't remember any of you!" Yeah, so not happening.

Jason sighed, again.

"What are you brooding about, Hood? All this silence and sighing is starting to get on my nerve."

Jason remembers watching movies about people who were assholes before they got amnesia. How they would turn into really nice people suddenly and at the end of the story would stay the new nice person. Jason now knows that movies lie (even more then before).

"If you haven't realized yet, kid, this situation is not really easy."

Damian's scrowl deepened. Holy shit, how was _that_ possible? Gotta admire the kid.

"Let's say for a second that I believe you... would my... 'father' accept that his 'dead' son has returned to him? Hasn't he already 'grieved' me? I am fine by myself."

Jason had to snort. "Bruce doesn't grieve." He had to laugh at the very thought of that picture, but something stopped him.

Because there was something else hidden in Damian's statement.

Damian was scared. He didn't want to be rejected. Even if he didn't _remembered_ Bruce, he didn't want to be _rejected_...

That was just really not fair (Jason denies ever having felt the very same doubts before in his life. Not with his 'real' parents, not with Sheila, and sure as fuck not with Bruce). However, life was not fair, especially not in Gotham.

"Look, kid. _DAMIAN_. Believe me when I say this, but you are not really fine on your own. You might _survive_ , but you won't _live_. Just.. believe me on that. I have been there." Jason tried his best not to look away. If Damian was able to stare him into the eyes, then he would give the honor back and stand his ground. He took a deep breath. "Bruce.. might not show it... but he really cares for his family. And whether or not you have changed, you are still part of that. It might not be easy, but it will work out... eventually. And if not, you can still hang out around here." He gestured around his safe-house-apartment of the week.

Damian looked like he was absorbing and analyzing every single word Jason had said. Every movement he did. He looked thoughtful for a while.

A rather long while for Jason's comfort.

"You sound as if you have experience."

Jason groaned internly. "Yes, no. Maybe. So what do you say, brat?"

"Fine, I will go. But you will be held responsible. Especially if I am not his child." The last part was whispered so quietly, so unsure and sad, that Jason did something he never thought he would have done.

He hugged Damian.

"Let's break into Wayne Manor then!" He proclaimed as he ruffled Damian's hair.

-

"I didn't think you were serious when you said 'breaking into Wayne- Manor', Hood."

"Shshsh. They are already back from patrol, this is it. Stay put. I will talk to them first."

Jason gave Damian one last glance and walked into the cave.

Damn, now _he_ was _nervous_. He hadn't really planned out what to say yet. He was screwed. But seriously how does one start such a conversation (maybe that had been the whole reason why Talia kept his sudden revival a secret too. 'Cause this is gonna probably be the most awkward and scary talk in his life).

And of course everyone _had to be_  down in the cave.

Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Dick.

They also noticed him at once.

"Jason!" Dick exclaimed and hugged him. Jason let him, because his brain was not working anymore. He needed to reboot. "Are you alright? I heard you gave your mission over to Tim, are you injured?" Except for the blue eye, he was not. But they all knew, never mind how wrong that sounds, how unimportant that kind of injury was.

"Ehm... no..." He mumbled.

Dick released the hug and gave him a look. A look that just screamed _worry_. Jason couldn't look at him right now, so he stepped forward in order to face Bruce. "Ehm."

Yeah right, because facing _Bruce_ was easier than Dick's worry. 

Bruce raised one eyebrow at him, but didn't move forward or away. The others were giving them the same kind worried look Dick threw at him, but observed quietly.

"Ehm." He repeated dumbly and started to fiddle with the helmet in his hands.

"Yes, Jason."

Jason looked down and bit his lips. "I don't really know how to say it... Don't freak out. And don't kill me, okay?"

Bruce frowned slightly but gave him one single sharp nod. Jason inhaled deeply and looked back to the entrance. "You can come in, kid."

Jason could _feel_ their confusion as someone walked into the cave. He also felt their _betrayal_ at him for bringing someone down there. But the most important thing he felt, more like heard, was their collective gasps.

Damian had entered the cave, but did not move away from the entrance.

Jason gestured for him to come stand next to him. And Damian walked tenativly to his side. He gave everyone suspiscious looks, but Jason knew that he was just hiding his uncertainity. That's way he rested a hand on his shoulder, it was the only comfort he could give the kid (and Jason needed it just as much as the kid probably did). "I found him ealier on patrol. He... doesn't remember anything. And I mean _anything_." he informed them while looking at Bruce.

"But it _is_ Damian, though he uses another name, what was it again, kid?"

"Pete." Damian couragously stared at Bruce as well. Right into his eyes.

 

 

Jason doesn't know what broke their spell of looking like dying fishes, maybe it was hearing Damian's voice, but suddenly Bruce hugged Damian. Dick soon jumped in and gave him tons of kisses. Even Tim and Alfred had hugged him.

It felt... good to watch them like this. They were a family again. Jason knew how strong Dick's and Damian's relationship had been, he knew how Alfred just knew everything about them because he cared so much, he knew how strained Tim's and Damian's relationship was most of the time, how Tim regretted that. He also knew how broken Bruce was after Damian's death.

It felt good to have brought Damian back home.

"Hood! Get me away from this hugging-monster at once!" Jason barked out a laugh. "Not a change kid, I can't win against Dick's feelings. They are way too strong. And I have a name you brat!" even though he said that... he still helped him out of the embrace (Dick looked like a kicked puppy). He then proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"I am not a kid."

"Sure you are." Jason was part of this family too. He brought Damian (the details could be discussed later) back home. He brought their little brother back. He brought _his_ little brother back home.


End file.
